The Super Arena Of Annihilation
by PartyRockAnthem
Summary: Disclaimer i do not own League of Legends or the League Of Legends Characters. But i do Own Son Of River and Rock Guy and Fire Man
1. Chapter 1

The Super Arena Of Annihilation Point Of View Jax .League Of Legends Character

I was Fighting Voilbear i just coated my weapon in a special potion. Ziggs made it it does more damage then out of nowhere Brand jumped out of the bushes at Summoners Rift. The fire burned threw

The Metal i was in a bad situation Voilbear bit my chest the pain knocked me out. I woke up 5 minutes later a my base the medic Zilean was patching up the bite and putting anti burn cream on the

Burn. i saw 3 people i have never seen i jumped up and treated one of them with my mace but then Zilean told me to back off he told me they brought me back to home base to get some medical help.

They introduced them self's Rock Guy Fire Man and the leader Son Of River. They wanted to come fight the war on my side i told them go to room 7 and get some gear and weapons but then they showed me

they had brought armor and weapons i said very impressed lets see how you do fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

The Super Arena Of Annihilation

Disclaimer I Do Not Own League Of Legends Or League Of Legends Characters But I Do Own Son Of River Rock Guy And Fire Man Point Of View Son Of River

We Were Walking to Summoners Rift Me Nidalee Jax Rock Guy and Fire Man we Were Fighting Viegair Karthus Lee Sin Nocturne and got there i was making puddles for people to slip on and when

the enemies got there we were out numbered voilbear and brand showed up for them but when we started to fight voilbear and brand turned on the enemies and they fighting for freedom from Kassadin.

Anyways Master Yi The Highest Rank Under Jax Was Trying To Control the boundaries between us and Kassadin. Shen was Restocking Base and Nidalee was Buying Food And Drinks and other things to

Akali Ahri Udyr And Nunu were fighting they won and got back are Territory now we own Thunder Shaco Twitch Teemo And Catitlyn Were Getting Are traps and weapons to go to Survive

went and were fighting Dr. Mundo Ezreal Karthus Morgana and Malzahar We were fighting and i made Ezreal slip on a puddle and he hurt himself and then Shaco threw knives at him and hurt

his chest it might have killed him Twitch bit Morgana and she fell to the ground and i made it hail on her but when i thought we were going to win this and Xin Zhao Jumped out and hit

us i called for back up i Asked for Warwick Trundle and even are supplize specialist Bliztcrank we won but i got some bad Had Stolen The Shawdow Sword He Took It back to Pantheon i had

Just heard he took over Now that Pantheon Had the sword He could take over Master Yi`s Birthplace The Hidden Planet The Green Planet never named until Master Yi Found The Shadow Sword. Now They

Called It Master Yi`s Planet He Found it when he was about 3 he was playing outside he found it poking out of the took it to hes mom and dad and they had to lock it up because it was

to back to Pantheon Stealing it i was Sitting at the Table with the 12 Top champions from the other side of the room i heard Master Yi say we can not let them take over my planet

i will not let i need is the Blue Sword then i heard Warwick say are you crazy you will not be able to defeat The Biggest Golem on your planet it will take at least 5 i said

how about Me Alistar Master Yi Jax and Graves Go and get the sword to stop them for winning the war then Nidalee Said your nuts you will need a supplize specialist to help you survive. I said she

could come and i also asked Renekton to come and he said yes so we set off to Master Yi`s Planet we had to take a Plane there one of our like hundred planes just in case we ever needed to go to

another Planet.I Got out of the plane it was so Beautiful there were trees everywhere green grass flowers we all got out and said wow then Master Yi said isnt it just so went to see

Kom Yi Master Yi`s Old Teacher we went to see him he said that we would need the acenit Axe the only weapon that was made strong enough to destroy the Golem it was locked up behind the biggest

Dragon in the Kingdom Alistar said so now we have to defeat a dragon to get an axe to defeat a Golem Master Yi said Yes.

Im Going to take a break from writing chapters for this story but i will be writing a story about league of legends coming soon


End file.
